List of Minor Puzzle Creator Elements Added by BEEmod
See Main Article: BEEmod Any testing elements not listed here can be found on the main article for BEEmod. Delayers Delayers are elements added by BEEmod that cannot be seen in test chambers, but still effect them nonetheless. They are used to delay the input and output of other testing elements. Has three forms: # The Activation Delayer, which delays a device's activation. # The Shutdown Delayer, which delays a devices deactivation. # The "Both" Delayer, which performs the functions of the two previous Delayers simultaneously. Antline Magnet The Antline Magnet is a tool that (when placed into a test chamber) forces antlines to meet up where it is. Antline Router The Antline Router is an invisible tool that (when placed on any surface in the puzzle creator) stops antlines from appearing on that surface, and forces them to path around it. Antline Router Strip A variant of the Antline Router that only covers an area the size of a light strip as opposed to a whole panel. Toggle Latch An unseen tool that toggles it's output between on and off when it receives a signal. It's initial state can be adjusted. Input A / Input B / SR LATCH The Input A/B items converts inputs so they work simultaneously with two separate inputs. * Place both in the map and wire them both to a dual-input item. * Wire normal inputs into Input A/B to control those parts of the dual-input item. The SR Latch is a logic item which memorises its current state. * When Input A turns on it is 'set' to an enabled state. * When Input B turns on the latch is 'Reset' to a disabled state. * If both inputs are on, the latch will prefer the most recently activated input. * The Start Enabled option controls whether it begins enabled or not. (Please note that the description of this item was taken directly from it's description inside of the BEEmod interface.) Large Faith Plate A larger version of the faith plate that can be turned on and off and has a larger trigger area. Player Dropper Respawn points for co-operative testing initiative players. They are designated as the players new respawn point when walked under. Can be designated to either Atlas, P-Body, or both players simultaneously. Coop Checkpoint A co-operative testing initiative checkpoint room, usually used as an interlude between tests. Can be set to open when it receives an input. The Coop Checkpoint has a variant which is designed to split the Coop players up as they pass through it. ChamberLock The regular Portal 2 chamberlock, except it can be deleted and added again. Unexploitable Singler Player Grates Wall grates for use in single player only, designed to weed out several vanilla grate exploits. Reclined Fizzler Freestanding Material Emancipation Grids. The only difference between Reclined and Standing is that reclined is angled horizontally. Standing Fizzler Freestanding Material Emancipation Grids. The only difference between Reclined and Standing is that reclined is angled horizontally. Left - Middle - Right Pedestal Buttons Pedestal buttons that can be placed in many (far more specialized) locations to allow the buttons to be closer to where they need to be. Protruding Pedestal Buttons Pedestal buttons that are placed on a protrusion from the wall. Their settings can be changed to make them appear in a shallow cavity inside the wall. Half Grate Grates that only take up half a boxel. Gridded Wall A purely aesthetic feature that causes the wall it is placed on to gain a gridded appearance. Working Coop Grates A set of three grates designed for use in coop maps to prevent an exploit where a cube is passed through a grate. Cold Light Strip Identical to a regular light strip, except it emits colder, harsher light. Logical AND / OR / XOR Gates Logic gates that are applied to signals from several inputs, and are actually visible by the player inside the test chamber. Portal Magnet A tool that (when placed on a portalable surface) guides the player's portal shots to make portal placement easier. Square Warm Light Square holes in the wall that emit warm light. Square Neutral Light Square holes in the wall that emit neutral light. Square Cool Light Square holes in the wall that emit cool, blue light. Warm Neon Light The equivalent of Warm Light Strips in the 1950s Aperture BEEmod Style. Cool Neon Light The equivalent of Light Strips in the 1950s Aperture BEEmod Style. Cold Neon Light The equivalent of Cold Light Strips in the 1950s Aperture BEEmod Style. Infinite High Energy Pellet A free-moving green high energy pellet that is not tied to any launcher. Door A placeable mid-chamber door. Logic Gates (AND / OR / NOT) Logic gates that can be given inputs to dictate a certain output. They are invisible to the player. Warm Light Strip Identical to a regular light strip, except it emits warmer, softer light. Trigger Once / Trigger Multiple / Trigger Autosave Trigger boxes that activate when the player walks into them. Trigger once can only activate once whereas Trigger Multiple can activate many times. Trigger Autosave automatically saves the game when it is walked into. Unstationary Scaffold Slot / Em Tools to create floating Unstationary Scaffolds. Trigger Button A Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button with a much larger trigger radius to ensure that it is always pressed by flung cubes. Does not come in Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle or Weighted Storage Cube Receptacle variants. Signage Placeable test chamber signage to help indicate hazards that might otherwise remain unseen. The symbol shown is determined by the "timer" option in the elements options. Connection Signage Manually placeable signage to indicate a connection between an input and an output. This signage can also block portal placement. Small Glass Hole A tool that is placed on top of an area of glass or grating to make a hole in it that can be portalled through. Has a large variant that requires multiple boxels of glass. Fizzler Output Relay A tool that can fix a glitch where fizzlers such as the Lifeform Sensor or the Radiative Flux Rectangle do not correctly output a signal. The Fizzler Output Relay must be placed over top of the fizzler, and connected to the desired output. Half Glass Door A separated glass door like the kind found in coop maps. Often used to separate test chambers. Static Half Panel An unmovable panel that emerges half a boxel from the surface it is placed on. Can be set as portalable or non-portalable. Cube Colouriser A tool that is dragged over top of a cube dropper to allow the player to make the cubes dropped inside a different colour. Helpful to distinguish specific cubes in maps where certain cubes may need to be respawned. Cooperative Spawn Room The starting room for coop maps. Cooperative Exit Door The exit door for coop maps. Entry Door The simple single player entry door to test chambers. Exit Door The destination door in single player. Large Observation Room The double-size observation room that is placed by default in all test chambers. Emits a lot of light. Specialized Blocks / Windows See Main Article: BEEmod Specialized Blocks and Windows Cutout Tile A section of floor that is only partially constructed. Resists all portaling and most gel. Half Wall A tool that is placed on the surface of a boxel to make one half of that boxels face portalable and the other unportalable. Centered Half Wall Similar to the Half Wall, except that the portalable surface is in the center of the boxel's face. Cross Wall A tool that is placed on the surface of a boxel to make one face of the boxel contain a cross of portalable wall. This can be adjusted so that the cross is instead made of unportalable wall. Surface Marker A purely aesthetic tool that is placed on surfaces to help the player realize that they need to place a portal there. Has no impact on the test other than this.